Miscellany
by oneperfectfit
Summary: A collection of Kel/Dom drabbles written for Fief Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN competition.
1. Knowing

Kel stars at Yuki in shock. "But- I don't- how did you figure it out?"

Yuki sighs. "You two are so obvious, Keladry- did you really think that your friends would believe that you and Domitan were going to go practice jousting at a quarter past nine? You must think me completely blind."

Kel looks stunned, a little bit like a lemming. "So everyone knows, then?"

Yuki flaps her hand. "Of course not."

"Of course not?" Kel repeats.

"We are talking about my husband, Merric, Faleron, and the Jesslaw boy. Roald and Shinko are quite happy for you, however."

"Wonderful," Kel says, staring down at her knees. "Neal's going to figure it out soon, you know, and then we're really going to be in trouble."

"Very much," Yuki agrees. "It might be best to tell him before he starts thinking. You know how dangerous that can be."


	2. Waiting

He doesn't notice her- really notice her- until she starts going with Kennan. Before she had been fourteen and fifteen, the same age as his Queenscove cousins, and he thought of them mostly as little girls. Keladry is smarter and surer, and a much better fighter, but- still. He sees her in this almost brotherly light.

Except then redheaded oafish squires come into the picture, kissing his Kel in haystacks, and Dom starts feeling overprotective in a way that is definitely not brotherly. He tries telling himself it is at first, but when he starts wishing that he was the one holding Kel to him instead of Kennan, he is forced to change his opinion of her.

He tells himself that it will be alright, that she's just infatuated with the boy- who has an arranged marriage anyways- and that he will be there at the end.

She's worth the wait.


	3. How I Met Your Mother

A hand tugs at his sleeve. "Papa?"

He looks down at the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl. "Regan?"

"When is Mama coming back from her knight work, Papa?"

He reaches down and pulls his daughter into his lap. "Soon, love." She tucks herself into his arms and sticks her thumb into her mouth. He doesn't admonish her like he usually does.

"Re?"

"Yes Papa?"

"Do you know where your sister and brother are?"

Regan yawns. "Cordelia is in the nursery with Grandmama. I dunno where Curan is. Maybe the fields with Peachblossom even though it's almost nighttime and he's not supposed to be there."

"Alright." He rests his chin on top of Regan's head.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Re?"

"Can you tell me about when you first met Mama again?"

He smiles down at his daughter. "But you know this story already love."

"Want to hear it again," Regan says. "Please?"

"Alright," Dom acquiesces easily. "It was the first time she was riding with the Own. She was still Lord Raoul's squire then, and all of fourteen. I had heard about her so much from my cousin's letters, and she looked tired and hungry- it was quite early. I had seen her once before, when she was atop of a rearing horse- Peachblossom- but I hadn't spoke to her. I had a fresh turnover and offered it to her..."


	4. Keeping Secrets

"Dom?"

"Yes?"

"I still feel bad about this."

"I know. So do I. I'm not used to keeping things from Neal. Everyone else is one thing, but Neal, well, you know. We've been telling each other things since we were children."

"I know."

"Kel..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's time that we tell people what's going on between us."

"Maybe it is, except-"

"Except what, love?"

"What if not telling people is the only thing that's really keeping us together? What if when we tell people we just fall apart all of the sudden? I don't want that to happen at all."

"Neither do I. Maybe you are right."

"I don't like keeping secrets either, Dom- I'm just a little scared. Things don't normally go this well when I'm in relationships. We always end up apart."

"I'm worried too. It's going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you,"

"I know."


	5. Should Have Known

In retrospect, Neal should have knocked. But it was Kel's office, and the door was slightly ajar, and it was one of those places he figured that as the best friend he had an intrinsic right to.

The door opened, casting shadows on the person - people - entwined on the desk, which had been cleared of papers.

That wasn't right. Neal frowned in confusion. There was only two candles lit, both placed on the window ledge. It gave the office a romantic cast it didn't actually have- oh. He understood.

In retrospect, this would have been his moment to carefully sneak backwards and try to close the door as slowly and quietly as possible.

Remember that this is Neal, and the amount of tact he possesses is negligible.

"So, Kel," he said, casually strolling forwards. "Who's the lucky man?"

The larger and slightly burlier of the two figures sent him an evil glare. "Go away," he said, in a voice roughened by what Neal dearly hoped wasn't passion. "Now, please."

Neal squinted at the figures. That- that was his nose. On that man's face. Neal's hand drifted up to his face, and then he shook his head. "No," he cried out. "No! You wouldn't."

His cousin, that traitorous bastard Domitan of Masbolle, sighed irritably. "Kel and I are in the middle of something here," he said. "Dearest cousin. Go away already."

Neal backed away, still shaking his head. "I should have known that you two would be so cruel," he said. "I should have known that you would seduce my best friend. I should have known that this would happen."

Kel extended an arm. "Neal, it's not like that, alright? It's different this time."

Neal shrugged. "Of course it is. Just, couldn't you have told me?"

"We didn't want to ruin anything," Dom said. "Neal, you've got to understand that I love her."

"Oh." Neal swallowed. "Alright. That's- alright then."

"Glad you approve," Kel said dryly. "Mind leaving now?"


	6. Correspondence

Dear Kel,

I hope that you don't think it's odd, me writing you like this, especially since we just saw each other a week ago at Neal's wedding. (That was some party, wasn't it? I wasn't aware your year-mates could drink so much and still be somewhat steady on their feet). It was a nice time, and while I've come around on rice wine, I still don't understand the merits of green tea spiked with rice wine. Lerant is either deranged or a creative genius, and Neal has it in for him, judging by the strength of my now cousin-in-law's glare.

There's a few more reasons that I'm writing, besides to remind you of what witty repartee we had. One, Lord Raoul has gotten word from the king that he's to send one or two squads of the Own to you and your refugees, since the Scanrans are getting a little feistier than they should considering they've lost their killing machines- or giving their all on their dying gasps, I'm not sure which. He'll be sending me and my boys to help out with whatever you need- we're all yours. Two, Neal sent word to me that he'll be back from Queenscove in the following weeks and that you won't have to deal with my uncle anymore, although I'm sure Uncle Baird is an improvement over his son's sharp tongue. Three, I realized that yesterday was the anniversary of Haven. This won't reach you for a few days, but I'm so sorry.

I think that's all for now.

Love,  
Dom


	7. Love Notes

Dear Kel,

I love you. I miss you. I cannot wait until I see you again.

Sorry I didn't start with something more serious, but those three things were what needed to be said.

We're near the border. Lord Raoul is with us, and the Lioness. She sends her greetings, and Lord Raoul is telling me that there's not a point to sending this letter, because it may very well arrive after I do.

I don't care. I needed to tell you.

We had a grapple with bandits yesterday. Nothing serious, but Lerant got himself stuck with an arrow. He's making quite a fuss. I made him tea to get him to shut up and stop talking about the pain.

I think he wants attention.

To hell with this. We're almost at New Hope.

All my love, Dom


	8. Familial Approval

Adalia cannot believe that her little sister is in love.

It isn't because she thinks that no man can love Keladry, because Keladry is amazing. But for the longest time she feared that Keladry could not love another person, that she was too Yamani and too smooth and hard inside.

She sees how that training has helped her sister become a great, revered warrior, how her sister is a hero in part because of the Yamani.

She meets Domitan of Masbolle. He is tall and quick to smile, with blue eyes and a nose that somehow works on his face. She approves. He is mischievous and he makes Kel laugh.

That is more than good enough for her.


	9. Reactions

Neal paces. "You are going to marry Dom."

It is a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I am. I told him that I would. And I have a ring."

"Were you drunk? Or completely out of your mind? Kel, I cannot believe you of all people would do that. With my cousin. Ugh, I have got to stop thinking about it."

"Clearly." Kel snarks back. "You're going to give yourself wrinkles or something if you keep this up."

"I won't. Queenscoves do not get wrinkles, my dear Keladry. We are far too refined. The Masbolles, on the hand... do you know what you're marrying into?"

"People with pretty eyes to be passed down to our children?"

Neal wrinkles his nose. "Yes. Do I have to come to the wedding?"

"If you do not I will hunt you down."


	10. Drunken Conversations

"Wait. You love me?"

"A little bit."

"There's no little or lot about it, Dom. It's one or the other. You seriously love me."

"Er. Maybe? I'm not sure. What did I just say?"

"Dear Mithros, how much did you have to drink? I told Yuki that letting you plan Neal's bachelor night out was a bad idea, but she was talking about male bonding and it just got out of hand-"

"There was ale."

"Clearly. How much ale?"

"It was in clear glasses and it was so pretty and gold and foamy..."  
"All right. Let's get your drunken self to bed Sergeant Domitan."

"That's right! I'm a fighter-man!"

"...you didn't get in any trouble on the way home, did you?"

"No. Probably not. Maybe."

"Dom."

"Okay okay fine. I hit Neal."

"You what? Dom, he's getting married tomorrow!"

"But he was teasing me!"

"That's not an excuse and you know it. Bedtime for you. I'll deal with you in the morning."


	11. Feelings

"I need to know," he says. He is standing in front of her, hands outstretched in front of his body. "Kel. I can't go on like this."

"I know," she whispers. "I know."

He walks over to her, gripping her shoulders harder than necessary. "What's going on between us, Kel? What is this?"

"I can't put it into words," she murmurs. "I know how I feel, but I can't tell you exactly. I just- I like how we just are."

He releases her. "That's more than enough," Dom says. "Don't worry. We'll just be."

Kel smiles freely as Dom sits down beside her on the bed. "Wonderful."


	12. Summertime

Summertime in Northern Tortall is beautiful. Everything is green and bright, and the sunlight filters through the trees, making patterns on the ground.

Kel sits on the wall of New Hope, looking over the land in front of her. A supply caravan is somewhere in the distance.

"You'll need to greet that soon," Dom remarks from besides her. She leans her head against his shoulder. "I know. Not for a while, though."

"So you can stay up here with me," he says.

Kel smiles at him. "I'd love too."

"And this time I promise that I won't tickle you." He grins at her cheekily. "Wouldn't want you to fall or anything. That's not dignified for a commander."

"You're not dignified."

Dom shrugs. "Probably not." Kel smiles up at him.

"I like you exactly how you are."


	13. Training

LadyKnightKel training before bed

SergeantDom training? Should I come join you? LadyKnightKel

LadyKnightKel SergeantDom I'm tired from all the training we did this morning... wink wink wink

NealIsAwesome STOP FLIRTING LadyKnightKel SergeantDom

NealIsAwesome seriously this is worse than Owen and Margarry

NealIsAwesome do you want me to kill myself LadyKnightKel

NealIsAwesome SergeantDom TRAITOR

LadyKnightKel why are some people so dramatic?

SergeantDom NealIsAwesome should calm down

ShukusenYuki NealIsAwesome dear leave Keladry and Domitan alone

SergeantDom NealIsAwesome YEAH NEAL

LadyKnightKel SergeantDom you know what, I could def. go for some "training"

SergeantDom LadyKnightKel I'll meet you in twenty minutes, darling.

ShukusenYuki NealIsAwesome we should do some "training" as well...


	14. Cousins

Dear Neal,

So I've finally met this Keladry girl you've been writing me for four years about! She's much taller than I expected. Taller than your sister, at any rate.

Kel seems friendly. She has a monster of a horse, and she seems a bit intimidated by Lord Raoul. I'm not sure why, as he is one of the friendliest men I've met. I heard about that thing with her maid- maybe she wasn't expecting to be a squire, that she'd have to repeat four years? You weren't very clear about it in your last letter.

She does seem like a lovely girl, and a good friend. Hopefully I will get to know her better over the next few years.

Don't irritate Lady Alanna too much. It wouldn't do you good to be dead a week into squiredom.

Your cousin,  
Dom


	15. Letter to Mother

Dear Mama,

I'm sorry that I haven't written to you in a while. It's terribly neglectful of me, I and I do hope that you will accept my apologies.

I have some news for you, though! Do you remember Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, my friend from the King's Own? We have been together for quite a long time now, and I am very happy. I'm not sure if I had told you yet, or if you found out from a court gossip. I would hope that you heard it from me first.

I love him a lot. He is a soldier, though not a knight because he was a younger son. He's Neal's cousin, and just as funny. They have the same nose.

I believe he might want to marry me someday. I think that I would say yes, but I'm not sure.

I hope that you'll come to Corus soon! The Midwinter season will be starting in a month. I have invitations to parties this year. It's lovely not to have to serve at them.

Love,  
your Keladry.


	16. Hear It From Me

"Neal."

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"What? What am I hearing from you? Are you running off to far and distant lands?"

"Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere. Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine, my dear cousin."

"Good. Here goes. Me and Kel- your best friend- are going together."

"Where, to the far and distant lands?"

"No! We're together. A couple. Kissing in corridors. Do you understand now?"

"Yes. Do I approve? Only somewhat."

"Good- hey! Only somewhat?"

"Well, I think that it is wonderful and marvelous for you. I think she could find someone better."

"That's obvious, Neal. Right now I'm wondering at my luck. I don't deserve her."

"No, you don't."

"But I love her. And that matters more."


	17. Series of Firsts

Dom is the first to admit his attraction and the first to kiss her.

Kel is the first to say I love you.

Dom is the first person she sleeps with.

Kel is the first person he ever contemplates marrying.

Dom is the first person she wants to spend her entire life with, the first person she wants to see every morning and the last at night.

Kel is the first person he proposes marriage too.

The first respond that pops into her head is yes.

Their first anniversary she tells him that she is pregnant.

Their first child is a girl, their second a boy, their third another girl.

Dom is the first to go, but Kel follows him soon. She doesn't want to be without him.


	18. Practice Makes Perfect

Dom practices asking Kel how to marry him one hundred different ways. He practices conversational transitions, how to start, how to finish, the proper inflections. He contemplates asking on one knee, sitting while she stands, standing while she sits.

Getting the ring was the easy part compared to this. He's so nervous, he thinks that he might actually throw up.

All of his practicing is for naught, though. When he takes the ring out and goes down on one knee he ends up tripping and falling. Kel stifles laughter, but when she gives him a hand to pull him up she smiles.

"I'll marry you," she says. "Don't worry. Can you kiss me now?"


	19. Tales

_this one... kind of requires a summary. In short: Neal writes poetry in Kel and Dom's honor. Badly. _

Once there was a Lady Kel  
There was a man who thought her well.  
This man his name was Sergeant Dom  
Kel thought that he could do no wrong  
Dom had himself a cousin Neal  
Neal knew quite well their love was real  
The lovely and smart Lady Yukimi  
Sayeth to Neal, help Dom and she!  
If they are to be together  
You must make sure that they can weather  
Thus Neal begot a plot  
A plot so good it could not rot  
He sent a note to Kel from Dom  
Saying how he had loved her long  
A note was forged to Dom from Kel  
Its contents said she loved him well.  
Kel met Dom in palace gardens yonder  
Told him she had never felt fonder  
The two embraced whilst Nealan paced  
But then he found his plan had won  
And they all lived happily ever after the end.


	20. One Day

One day, far into the future, there will be epic poetry and love songs about her and him, just like the songs of the Lioness and the Thief, or the songs about the King of Tortall and his peerless queen.

One day, the Lady Knight Keladry will be known to all as the Protector of the Small, and her heroic blue-eyed sergeant will be known for how he always stood with her.

One day, their descendants will honor them, the ancestors, with shrines and offerings.

For now, they meet in darkened corridors at midnight bell, whispering and kissing and giggling, unaware of how one day, they will be more than great.


	21. Hatred

Kel expects that after she and Dom end that she should hate him with a fiery passion, that she should rage and throw things, or complain to her female friends (expect Yuki is almost-related to Dom and Shinko is busy with Lianokami and her sisters are busy with their off-spring as well. Everyone is having children.) She doesn't ride with the Own for a while, because she is afraid again that angry passion will overtake her.

Eventually she is assigned to ride with Lord Raoul and Third Company. She keeps a polite distance from her former lover, but in truth, the only she that she feels when she sees him is sad.


	22. Sword

Dom loves to watch her fight. Kel has turned her tricks and turns into an art, into a graceful dance, and it is surely a feast for the eyes. Pattern dances are beautiful, flashing steel in elegant circles, and that throwing fan game she plays with Yuki and Shinko is pretty because of the fan and the dance forms used, but watching her wield weaponry is the best.

He still hates watching her tilt though. It's something funny to watch when Lord Raoul unseats her, and he admits that's a little mean-spirited, but there's that maniac horse and people he loves flying through the air, which does tend to dampen the allure after a while.

No, he likes watching her use her sword.


	23. Writing to You

Dear Dom,

I can't believe it's been almost three years since the war ended. It seems like it was yesterday, almost, it's that fresh in my mind. There's going to be celebrations in the city. We should go when you return.

Where are you now? Lord Raoul mentioned something about the Tyran border and a swamp, but that it should be quick and easy "on the new lads". I hope that he isn't being too hard on all of you. I'm to ride out with you next time you head to the desert. I'm looking forward to it.

Neal has probably written you this already, but Yuki had the baby! It's a girl, whom they named Kitana. It has a Yamani root, but I think they modified it to make it more Tortallan, unlike Shinko and Roald with Princess Lianokami. They named me godmother, and are naming you godfather. I'm not surprised, though I'm honored. The ceremony will be postponed until you can make it back however. Yuki says to tell you to hurry, as she thinks that you (usually understandably, she said) don't listen to Neal, even when he's being sensible.

I'll tell you the rest of the news in person, I suppose.

Love, Kel


	24. When Darkness Falls

She slips out her room without making any noise, pads down the corridor in thin sandals.

He meets her near the kitchens. It is three in the morning.

The servant there doing something - cleaning, perhaps- hides a smile behind her hand.

He holds her in his arms, smelling her hair, feeling her muscular body. His hands feel the structure of her back.

"When will you return?" she whispers against him.

"It might be up to a year. Hopefully you can join us, or we'll camp somewhere near you."

"Or I won't see you for a year, Dom, if I'm practical."

He sighs. "I know. I was thinking positive, love."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't forget to remember me."


	25. Good News

_this can be seen as following the chapter 'Writing to You'._

"News that you wanted to tell me in person?" Dom asks, minutes after he greets his wife at the door to their rooms. She nods and smiles.

"I felt that it was too important to tell you in a letter. Sit with me?"

He takes a seat on the edge of the neatly made bed. Kel sits on his lap, leaning into him, then takes his hand and places it on her belly.

"Are you- we're going to have a baby?" Dom asks, hoping that he has interpreted correctly. Kel grins.

"In seven months. Your uncle says that everything yet far is going well."

He whoops and slides out from under Kel, then stands and picks her up and spins her around. "Well this just calls for us to celebrate!"


	26. Sakuyo Laughs

Up in the realms of the pantheon, it's Sakuyo who bets on Keladry and Domitan. They don't allow the Chamber to really be involved in anything anymore, as its state is outside of time. The gods get tired of it always winning: they are gods, after all.

Sakuyo is a trickster, however, not one as wily as Kyprioth but well-humored and wicked in ways that always serve him well. He watches as the competition is blown away by the charismatic sergeant and congratulates himself on a job well done at their wedding.

The other gods do owe him, after all. He'll be fixing things down in the mortal lands his way for quite a while at this rate.


	27. Driftwood

Drifting happens slowly, like a branch floating out to sea on cresting waves.

She is assigned to the northern mountains too, he rides all over but suddenly spends a great deal of time in the desert.

They are divided by distance and climate.

When they meet, it is through the machinations of others: the weddings of Kel's yearmates, most of whom have a Masbolle somewhere in their family tree, births, especially those of Neal's budding miscreants, and the occasional funeral. (Lerant gets struck by an arrow in the shoulder and the wound turns infectious; Kel requests a month off when she hears.)

Eventually, they come to the realization that it simply cannot work out.


	28. Oops

There are certain things that one is not supposed to do pertaining to one's lady friend, especially when one's lady friend is tall, strong, and has a sword.

Forgetting her birthday is one of these things.

At a certain point he stops scarpering around Corus trying to find something appropriate for her- she likes jewelry, but not ostentatious jewelry which is what happens to be in style, she has a few lovely kimonos and fans, and he doesn't want to get her a weapon under the circumstances.

Kel only smiles when Dom comes in empty-handed. "All I really wanted," she says, "is to be with you."

"I'll start making it up to you," he replies. "Right now."


	29. Red Sky in Morning

August comes with a deep black sky and a red moon in the early morning. They're on a boat to the Yamani Islands and Dom remembers the old adage: red sky in morning, sailors take warning.

"Storm tomorrow," he wraps an arm around Kel. "By the way, I get seasick."

She turns. "You get seasick? Aren't there teas for that?"

Dom shrugs. "Yes, but I don't think I'll bother the mage on ship for one. We'll stay below."

"I'll come up for bit, actually, as I like looking at the waves," Kel says. "If you don't mind."

A lopsided grin. "Not overmuch," he says. "As long as you come to me eventually."


	30. Best In The World

She is so different from all of the other women he has courted. She isn't willow slim, nor blonde or deeply brunette. Her eyes aren't green, brown, or blue- simply hazel, a cross in between. She has freckles and her hair, while it is the longest it has been in years, is only brushing her shoulders. She is within inches of his height, and her muscles rival his.

Yet Dom tells her that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever known - in both terms of the word - and she is better than all of them combined. He strokes her face, brushes away her hair, holds her at night, and she never doubts it for a minute.


	31. Sacred

The long-forgotten cities of the Old Ones no longer exist in Tortall, destroyed by war and time. They are immortalized in poems, in ballads, in plays, but only ruins remain.

One day they ride out to an old shrine in the Royal Forest and have a picnic.

"This used to be a sacred spot," Dom says. "And now we're having a picnic."

"I quite enjoy picnics," Kel says, leaning forward. "Especially when they have honey cakes in them."

"See, I got those especially for you," he replies. "And I think it was only a minor shrine, or so says Neal. But I got him this epic poem for his birthday- I know, I know- and he's gone around quoting it for weeks. Yuki threatened me with her fan."

Kel seats herself in his lap. "I'll protect you."


	32. Lilacs

Roald finds her in the garden, staring at the lilacs. Springtime makes the palace's garden flourish, and it is a riot of yellow and purple and red.

"Kel," he begins, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I need your advice- Shinko's birthday is in a month and I still haven't a clue of what to get her-" and when she doesn't immediately respond or turn around, he sits beside her.

"Are you alright?" Roald asks, and starts a little bit when he sees how her eyes are bloodshot and red-rimmed. "Kel? Is something the matter?"

She smiles, but it's so half-hearted he wishes that she hadn't.

"Roald," Kel starts, "why does being in love hurt so much?"


	33. Spring Tears

Dear Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan,

I am sorry to not be able to tell you in person, but your posting in Northern Tortall makes that impossible. I hope that you will find some consolation in this letter. I believe Lord Raoul will be coming to visit you at Mindelan in the coming weeks.

Your husband, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, was killed in the line of duty during a fight with a herd of rogue centaurs. His squad was near Masbolle at the time, and buried him there next to his brother.

You will be receiving compensation from the Crown, as well as his personal belongings at the time of his death. I offer you my consolation. His death is a great loss for the realm.

Sincerely,  
His Royal Highness,  
King Jonathan of Conte IV


	34. Betrayal of the Heart

Dom ends it when a noblewomen he'd previously courted- and slept with- falls with child. Deep in the smallest, pettiest regions of her heart, Kel suspects the woman's pregnancy is intentional- his marrying her would be the only way to get him to leave the Own and be hers.

Even when the lady miscarries weeks after the hastily-arranged wedding, Dom stays with her. He is honorable, a trait she used to love.

Eventually Kel takes up with Faleron, who is steady and loves her fiercely, more than she deserves. He doesn't go around impregnating people either.

But when he's moving on top of her, she pretends it isn't his face she sees, that it isn't his voice calling to her, but that it is Dom's and curses her betraying heart.


	35. Air and Stars

_this is one of my favorites! ^^_

The Midwinter ballroom is hot and airless. The dress isn't helping, with the heavy linen shift and the wrapped, beaded overcoat. Kel isn't even sure why she wore the dress, except Shinko insisted.

She knows that she looks nice, and she has nothing against dressed, but a kimono would have been so much more comfortable. Silk breathes, and she could have had a bird print.

Dom unobtrusively grasps her elbow. "The gardens, shall we?"

"Oh yes," Kel sighs in relief. "Hopefully no one will miss us."

"I doubt it. I think you've made polite conversation with everyone there. Besides, my dear cousin and his charming wife managed to slip out hours ago."

The gardens are cool and ice-bitten. Soon they'll have to go back inside, but for now she relishes the air on her face and neck.

Dom looks solemn. He clears snow off a bench. "Kel, please sit."

"What's the matter?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," he says, taking her left hand in his. "Kel, I'd like you to consider marrying me. I- I have a ring. It's in my pocket, but I'll get it out-"

She stands. "Of course I'll marry you! Of _course_ I will."

He slips the ring onto her finger.


	36. Shock

Lord Wyldon of Cavall dies of a heart attack when he is fifty years old, when he is in the north commanding a fort that has been renamed for him.

Kel is in shock.

She cries in her room at first, giving up her normal stoic face. Wyldon deserves emotion from her.

Dom finds her there around midnight. He sits down next to her, his arm loosely draped over her shoulder. He pulls her close. "He meant a lot to you," he guesses. "As did his approval."

Kel hiccups. "Yes."

"Look, Kel- I know he approved of you and that he was proud of how you turned out. Many times I heard him say how you were the best one to come out of his tenure as training master. And yes, I was eavesdropping."

She snuggles into his warmth a little bit more. "Thank you."


	37. Crazy

Dom stalks over to her. "Kel, are you insane?"

"Probably," she responds. "Why?"

"You have been having practice jousts with Lord Raoul for a week. At dawn. Do I need to take you to see my uncle?"

"Lord Raoul's been helping me practice."

"Practice what?" Dom asks, shaking his head. "Getting bruised?"

"I want to beat Lord Wyldon in the next tournament." Kel shrugs and smooths down her tunic. "Lord Raoul's the best at tilting after him."

Dom's eyes are wide now, and his hands press into her shoulders. "You are crazy," he breaths.

"Practice makes perfect. You know this."

"This just makes you purple and blue and green all over! Do you want to be known as the lady knight of many colors?"

She hugs him. "I'll be fine."


	38. King, quote unquote

Dear Kel,

Gods, I wish you had been in Corus with us this past week. We had a tournament, because Lord Raoul said we should use our excess energy and stop playing (highly amusing) practical jokes on the Riders (which did not happen and you did not hear about from me- in fact, if you heard anything about these escapades it all came from Lerant) and we actually organized something, surprisingly. It was a great feat of organization. I'm still rather proud.

I'm writing because I won in archery and ranked in sword fighting, and my men are telling me I should write to my 'ladylove' to tell you of my heroics and I am, even though this is not my nickname for you. You deserve better nicknames, ones that show your strength, beauty, and ability to beat men wider and larger than you into the ground.

Lady Keladry- taking over for Dom, this is Wolset. Dom's a bit drunk, so I'll finish off the letter for him. In fact, I'm surprised that he's able to write, let alone spell. There was great quantities of very potent ale, you see. They gave us a crate for free, though we're not sure why. Perhaps they wanted to be rid of it. Anyways, the tournament was wonderful, I beat him in sword fighting, and he loves you and misses you. Have a nice time away from all of this craziness.

Sincerely, Corporal Wolset.


	39. Kinship

The thing is, Dom is a soldier and he understands. He knows the feeling of killing people, how easy it becomes. Neal is her best friend, but Neal is a healer, and on many levels will always be a healer. His way of helping people is often less violent, not that she is disparaging his skills as a knight.

Dom's been a soldier for a long time too. He's fought the immortals, he's fought the Scanrans, he's attended the executions of bandits trying only to feed their family.

There's just as much blood on his hands as there is hers. Kel and Dom both protect, but in doing so they tear apart other families, other clans, other kin.

He'll be right there following her when she wants out.


	40. Anno Mirabilis

In January, Kel spends a night with him in Corus, watching a Players' Festival even in the cold and snow, then going inside to a warm eating-house where they drink spiced cider and laugh and talk the entire night.

In February, for Lovers' Day, he gives her a yellow rose and a purple zinnia, both mage-grown and expensive. The yellow rose means friendship, he tells her, but he doesn't say what the zinnia means. (Lasting affection, not that anyone knows.)

In March, he writes her letters from the north.

In April, he rides with her through muddy fields, trying to ignore the looks sent by his Knight Commander.

In May, they return to Corus and go to the Beltane festivals, though no fires are jumped over.

In June, he gives her a peck on the cheek and a book of Yamani poetry for her birthday, then takes her with Neal, Merric, Faleron, and assorted men from the Own out.

In July, they ride through the Royal Forest. She throws him into a lake.

In August, she writes him letters from the north.

In September, they meet at Queenscove for the naming of Neal and Yuki's son. Their daughter clings to Kel the entire visit, making Dom smile whenever he sees them. Especially with what Kel told him about the toddler's future.

In October, they ride for Corus together.

In November, one late, misty morning, he kisses her. She pulls away and immediately regrets it, but then she sees the understanding in his eyes. Kel knows that he couldn't wait to kiss her, but she's sure he can wait a little bit longer for her.

In December, on Midwinter's Eve, she kisses him back.


	41. Way of Difference

"I know I'm not supposed to think so, but I really think that the glaive is superior to the sword."

"Really? But the sword is a noble instrument, Kel. It has years of history behind it. There's sword lore dating back to the Old Ones."

"It's the same for the glaive. The pattern dances- certain ones are as old or older then the Yamani Emperor's line. The glaive is the weapon of Yama."

"The sword is the weapon of Mithros."

"I think both are fairly equal."

"I suppose I'd agree. Though the glaive does win out in terrifying people. That blade is like an evil sickle."

"Good to know I still scare some people."

"Of course you do, Kel."

"But I don't want to scare people!"

"Except your enemies."

"Oh. Yes. You're right."

"As usual, I might add."

"Dom?"

"Yes?"

"Time to be quiet."

"Okay."


	42. Man or Astroman

_warning for silliness, or, Kel and Dom IN SPACE!_

They're not quite sure how they got up into, well, wherever they are. It's a large, empty room. And they're floating, without apparently any magic. There is a large sign bolted to the wall on one end that says WARNING - ZERO GRAVITY CHAMBER.

Getting into the room must have been witchcraft - Kel suspects the Chamber, because Mithros knows it has all sorts of fun meddling in her life and putting her into situations - but it could have easily been anything else.

"A rift in the space-time continuum?" Dom suggests, then a confused look quickly slides onto his face while he tries to figure out what he had just said. "Wait. What? What does that even mean?"

Kel shrugs. "I'm not sure. We appear to be trapped, which definitely makes me suspicious. Also, we're floating."

"Yes. Though, while we're here..." Dom seems to be awkwardly floating towards her and gesturing mischievously. "How about a- what is it? where's the sign?- how about an attempt at a zero gravity kiss?"


	43. Dueling

"Kel, no. There is no point in me dueling you, because you're going to win."

"You need to practice your swordwork, Neal. You keep favoring one side."

"Yes, I know. However, as a knight who heals people who is rapidly becoming a healer who has been knighted and fights sometimes, I'm not sure how much I want to spend my morning being whacked around by you."

"Neal..."

"Look, find Dom. He's in the King's Own barracks and he's been talking about wanting to see you. Not sure why, since all you two have done is spar and bruise each other. Is that your new way of flirting? Because it seems to be very effective. My cousin really does talk about you a lot. It's becoming tiresome- I know who you are, right? He doesn't need to describe you in flowery terms to me."

"Dom talks about me?"

"Yes. I just said that. Wait Kel- where are you going?"

"Barracks, Neal. That's where you said he was."

"Don't fall under the spell of his pretty blue eyes, Keladry!"

"...I'll try to resist. Goodbye."


	44. A Boy

Dom has never been more nervous in his life. His first fight was nothing compared to this. Proposing to Kel was nothing compared to this. Hell, even telling Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon that he was marrying her and listening to their threats of various types of bodily harm was, well, nothing compared to this.

Neal has made him wait outside. His cousin says that Dom is making him nervous, and furthermore he is making Kel nervous, and if he could pace outside in the hall the tension in the room would decrease significantly.

Dom paces outside.

Finally, Neal comes out.

"Congratulations," he says. "You have a son."

Dom rushes in.


	45. To The Ladies

_more silliness! :p_

MEMO:  
To: Court Ladies (single and otherwise) of the Tortallan Court  
From: Domitan of Masbolle, somewhat esteemed sergeant of the King's Own  
Subject: Continuation of affairs

Content: I'm sorry, ladies. It's over. My heart has been taken and this time for keeps. The lovely Lady Sir Keladry of Mindelan, knightess, has captured my heart, love, and attention. I am devoted only to her now, and, frankly, she can beat me up like nobody's business. So: there will be no more meeting me by the fountains, nor the gardens, nor the menagerie (this applies only to Ladies Essalin and Bernice). I am sorry my intentions and attentions are no more, but I belong to another now. And this time for keeps.

NEAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT IS THIS **DID YOU WRITE THIS WHY IS IT ON KEL'S DESK?**

_YOU ARE DEADER THAN DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME?_


	46. She Left On Monday

_more silliness! :p_

King Jonathan comes personally to deliver the news, even though it would have been better if it was Lord Raoul or one of her parents, someone he knows cares and someone who feels it as keenly as he does.

Dom supposes that it's the king's way of honoring her, even though it just makes everything a little bit worse.

The king intones how he's sorry, how she is a hero and will always be a hero, how she will be commemorated, how she has the respect of the Crown, how much she will be remembered for all of her great deeds, for all of her acts, how she will be remembered in ballads and tales of the first lady knights.

Dom interrupts him.

"I don't care," he says. "None of that matters. I just want my wife back."


	47. Like Hamlet

_another favorite, because I love me some Shakespeare. Even when it makes no sense._

"Neal. Neal. Neal. Mithros, Meathead."

"What? What? What? What Dom, what?"

"Put down your damn book already. I need to talk to you."

"Oh? Is the great Domitian of Masbolle, sergeant of the King's Own seeking my advice? And it's not a book. It's a book of a play."

"I can always go elsewhere, and this will never happen again."

"I'm listening."

"It's about Kel, Neal."

"What about her, dearest cousin?"

"What are you- never mind. I'm in love with her. Help me."

"You need my help? Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait. Dom?"

"Yes?"

"Wait you're in love with Kel what-"

"Yes. Yes Neal, I am. Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh. Right. Well she loves you too. I think. Oh! You're just like Hamlet!"

"Excuse me?"

"The play I'm reading, uneducated boy."

"I know what Hamlet is. Neal, are you implying I will drive Kel insane, tell her in an ancient euphemism to go to a brothel, subtly call her very rude names, drive her to drown herself in the river, and then kill myself, but not before I have a very long monologue about it?"

"I think I'm confusing plays."

"Yes. You are. I intend to live happily ever after. Not reenact old literature."

"You do that, Dom. You do that."


	48. The Party

Neal's wedding is pretty much exactly like Kel would expect it to be. There's lots and lots of alcohol, several of her friends do many embarrassing things she'll be sure to bring up at a later date, and Lord Raoul stands around laughing with Lady Alanna and Duke Baird at the youngsters.

She's not sure what her favorite part is: Merric tripping during one of the Yamani dances, watching Lord Wyldon try to talk politely with Yuki's mother about the intricacies of naginata pattern dances, or Dom, in his speech, reading some of Neal's Yuki-inspired poetry. For example, the series of haiku about her eyebrow.

He says that it's their wedding gift to the world.

Kel kisses him on the cheek and promises Dom that she'll protect him from Neal when the groom decides to stop nuzzling his wife and man up to the challenge of protecting his dignity.


	49. Us

_I keep saying I have favorites, but um... yeah._

She spends three months riding with the Own once she's relieved of duty at New Hope. The Scanran War has ended, Maggur has been executed, and New Hope is a town with a headwoman. They don't need a knight-commander anymore; Fanche will do more than well.

Tobe chooses to stay in town, a move that surprises her until she realizes about the significance of the looks he gives Loey. Kel understands, and gives him a rib cracking hug.

She promises that she'll visit.

And then she rides off, constantly looking back over her shoulder.

It's good to be back with Third Company, with Lord Raoul and Qasim, Lerant and his friendly insults, and of course Dom and his squad. They followed her into Scanra, under orders she found out they didn't have to take.

She spends days riding next to Dom, talking about nothing in particular.

He jokes and she laughs, they talk and talk around the campfire.

By the end of it, Kel wants more.


	50. Indomitable

_...I like this one too. _

Something inside her never wants to fall in love. She will love people, love them to the best of her ability, but part of her is closed off like a fenced in garden, visible but inaccessible.

Maybe it's something left over from the Yamani, but Yuki loves Neal fiercely, putting up with all of his peccadilloes and peculiarities, and Kel sees it in the way Shinko looks at Roald (to say nothing of the way he looks back at her).

Something that scares her: Dom loves her like that. He has ever since she was seventeen or eighteen. Neal told her while they were riding to his wedding that Dom was thinking of how he could follow her to Scanra no matter what, charges of treason or no.

She's very, very thankful for Lord Raoul's foresight and wisdom at that moment.

Eventually Kel thinks she might be able to love him like he loves her, but that one part of her that kept her from giving up, that keeps her independent, that part of her doesn't want to.

She wonders when she's going to have to tell Dom that she's sorry.


	51. Not Quite Proper

_ending on a mediumly high note! and er, I wasn't going to add this one because it would create an un-round number, but oh well. _

Here's the thing: people don't want her to be with him. Not their friends or parents, but the rest of the court. It's somewhat a class amongst the nobility thing: Masbolle is an old, old house (even though Dom is not the heir but the youngest son of three) and Mindelan is new and used to be merchants besides. Even though her family is in favor, her brothers serve the Crown well, and her sisters have all made good marriages in Tortall and the Islands besides, the stigma is just enough to make Kel uncomfortable.

There's many who don't think it's her place to wed at all. The Lioness did it, but she married the former King of Thieves, who also happened to be a newly minted baron and worked in the shadier side of the government. The King's favor stretched far enough for George to be accepted, but if Alanna had wed a Naxen or a Goldenlake people would have been much more upset. Especially if she had married Jonathan and become their queen.

Dom doesn't care what others think: he isn't a knight but in the Own, he isn't an heir, and all of their parents and friends approve (though Raoul and her brothers and Neal and Owen and the rest of her yearmates and too many people to count will be out for his blood if she gets hurt) and so Kel thinks that maybe she can stop worrying. Maybe things will work out.


End file.
